The Careers
by TheNerdOverThere
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games from Clove's POV.


_This is the 74__th__ Hunger Games from Clove's POV. I've given names to some people who were unnamed in the book._

**The Careers**

_Chapter 1_

I sprint off my podium towards the Cornucopia. The 74th Hunger Games have begun. I grab a set of knives and a green rucksack. I see the girl from District 12, Katniss fighting with a boy from District 9. While they're distracted I can get them both out of the way. I throw a knife at the boy and he falls to the ground. I throw another at Katniss, but it gets stuck in her orange rucksack. I chase her, away from the bloodbath, into the woods.

_Damn, I've lost her, _I think. I run back to the Cornucopia, where Cato, Glimmer, Marvel and Arista, the girl from District 4 are taking weapons and supplies from the Cornucopia. The canon booms twelve times. I don't see the boy from District 4, Alius, anywhere. He must be dead. Yeah, I can see his lifeless body just a few feet away. I couldn't care less. Then I hear a yell from inside of the Cornucopia ad I go to investigate. Cato is holding some guy up against the back wall. Arista explains that the boy is from District 3, which specialises in electronics, and that we need him to reactivate the mines around our bounty and stay guard for us. We persuade him with the promise to not kill him and sheer brute force. He does as we ask, and after several hours, there are mines surrounding our supplies.

So, the bodies are collected and we set up camp between the lake and the Cornucopia. We leave the boy from District 3, Onyx, guarding the goodies and we head off into the woods.

First, we find Peeta, the boy from District 12. Idiot lover boy. But Cato wants to form an alliance with him, and so we have a new ally.

Night falls, and we spot a glow. As we get closer, it is clear that it's a fire. There is a girl hunched over it. We creep up behind her and _**boom, **_there goes the canon.

We return to camp.

Next day, we see smoke coming from the woods, but there's too much of it to be a tribute's fire. It must be the Gamemakers trying to drive someone out, or just making it more interesting. We decide to check it out, because if they are trying to bring someone out of hiding, there's a chance we'll meet them. Leaving Onyx at camp, we head down towards the fire.

It was definitely the Gamemakers' fire, because it dies out extremely quickly and doesn't spread to any other area of the arena. We come across a pond, and in it, soaking her burn marks, is Katniss. She sees us and scrambles clumsily out of the water, dragged down by her wet, heavy clothes. We follow, but she finds a tree and quickly climbs it. However, we are better fed than her and therefore bigger. When we try to climb the tree to kill her, the branches break. The bough snaps. A limb gives way.

Peeta suggests that we wait her out, which surprises us all. After all, he is her Lover Boy. But we can keep an eye on him; we just have to make sure he's not on watch by himself. Each of us can easily take him out anyway, if it comes to it. So, I take some food out of my rucksack, and Marvel produces some dried fruit. We each of us have water from the lake to keep us hydrated. I take first watch while the others get some rest. Glimmer takes the watch after, and she must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember is being attacked by a swarm of tracker jackers. We're stung repeatedly, and Glimmer pays the price for falling asleep. She drops to the ground, swatting madly at the tracker jackers, and suddenly she isn't moving anymore. Arista falls too, and we know they're both dead when we hear the canon.

Everywhere hurts and I can feel the venom seeping through my system. I stumble around following Cato. Marvel is behind me and Peeta…

Suddenly Cato and Peeta are fighting and Peeta sprints back towards Katniss. Cato follows him. Marvel and I just keep going towards camp. I can barely tell where I'm going. Trees spring out of nowhere and then disappear. I stumble over and over again. Then our camp comes into view. Those trees weren't there before… And where the heck did those giant flowers come from?

When I wake up, there are no trees surrounding camp, and definitely no gargantuan flowers. I was just hallucinating after the tracker jacker stings. Thank goodness.


End file.
